


too much

by theburied



Category: OC - Fandom, Original characters - Fandom, mesons' poppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburied/pseuds/theburied





	too much

Am I not enough?

Tyler stood there, unsure of his own question. It prompted another one as he thought about it. Was he.. too much? Perhaps both, not enough of one thing, and too much of the other. Maybe he was too childish, maybe he was too little, too small. Maybe he wasn’t brave enough, maybe he wasn’t interesting enough— that one stung. Tyler always thought he was interesting, a coward so fearful that he was brave. Willing to try anything to prove himself wrong. Where was he going with this? Why did he need to convince himself of something that was wrong? He was enough, he wasn’t too much. He was just right.

Right?

Sunlight filtered through the window. He stood at his bedroom’s door. The room was quite barren. From the door to the right corner in the back was his bed, against the adjacent wall. Just next to it was his dresser, then the huge window. And to the left of the room was a small TV, nothing fancy. Just something to watch movies on when he was so sick he could barely walk. That was rare, so the TV was dusty. His wooden floors had a rug, and then a beanbag at the foot of his bed. On top it was littered with wrinkles and indents of his friend’s last visit. And by friend, everyone knew he meant his dog, Stormdrain. She was huge, nearly touching his shoulders when he stood. She was huge, Tyler didn’t believe how HUGE she was. He loved her very much. Barks echoed from his window, the fuzzy static in his brain melting away at it’s sound.. But not before it had temporarily exploded with a loud zap. He should stop dwelling on things. It wasn’t good for him.

Lazy clothes strewn about the floor as Tyler changed into something much more comfortable than his school wear. A soft t-shirt with a band’s name on the front tucked into some cameo jeans, which were tucked into some boots. He liked tucking things in, never really sure why. But, it was nice, he wouldn’t complain. Being tucked in was sort of like a hug with fabric arms… especially at night with blankets. Thundering in the door was his dog, covered in mud made a grand entrance into his room, barking and panting and getting her dirty paws all over his clean pair of pants, “Hey! Hey..” Tyler mumbled, reaching down and petting his dearest dog. She was huge, about the size of him, halfway there. Stormdrain was nothing short of a good girl, she was the best. There even after the worst period of his life, Stormdrain was nothing but supportive of him, and always knew the best for him. This could describe any good friend, any good human friend, but Stormdrain was no human. She felt immortal, she felt human with how she cared for Tyler. She barked up at him, spinning in circles and then bounding out the door. Playtime with Tyler, she decided, was always when he came home from school. So, with endless teenager energy, Tyler ran out the door behind her, letting out a yelp of shock as the scenery was quickly changed into something more violent and chaotic. So chaotic, in fact, that he stumbled and rolled down a small hill, ignoring the ache in his head when he stood. This new scenery was something to that of a place where he could not even begin to imagine on his own.

The world that wasn’t his own felt like a place where a hurricane’s eye would be. The middle of it all. Hearing a wheezing, Tyler whipped around and.. faced someone. Instead of someone else being there, it was himself. The teenager body he was in previously. Eyes slid down to look at his hands, they were older, more formed and grown. Only then did he realize he was back in his normal body, just as he was before he went to bed. The other boy before him, himself, looked scared. And the more fear that inputted into his facial structure, the louder a buzz became. It sounded like an old light fixture in a quiet hospital. When it just couldn’t get any louder, Tyler took a single step backwards, and had realized the black backdrop had changed to an empty highway surrounded by trees. No cars, no stars, no lights. Only the moon illuminated all that he saw… and felt. Sweat poured down his body, he felt like he was drowning with the weight of the world on his shoulders. A huff, a puff, a familiar heavy breathing of someone who ran more than they could bear.

Slowly, he turned, and slowly, he had begun to look at the sibling he loved so much, much to his shock and horror. The sibling that loved him back. So much grief racked his body that he woke up in a messy sweat. Bed moist with sweat beneath him and outside lamp posts shining through a window. It was still late, moon pregnant in the sky with the familiar, round shape. A quick trip to the bathroom to wash off his face, and then to a place he didn’t seem to remember until he got there. A room, a place he had begun to familiarize himself with. His hand turned the knob, and there his friend was-- or, he thinks she’s his friend. Doubt always swam around in his stomach. Her tired voice bounced in his brain for a moment before he recognized the words.

“Tyler?”  
“Huh.”  
“What are you doing up so late?”  
He felt as though he could reply with ‘I could ask you the same,’ but he knew it was probably not the best reply… That, and he was beginning to feel exhaustion pull at his eyelids and snake a yawn from his mouth. So, he simply shrugged, “Um… Can I stay in here for a while…?”  
“Oh, um, sure. I have an extra blanket if you want to lay down…”  
Her words were mumbled in his brain, he didn’t take the blanket even though he knew it was there. The floor sounded much more comfortable. Last time he slept in her room he had a neck ache for the rest of the week, it felt like forever, “I will just… stay right here…” He came close to her desk, and slipped down to lay on the floor next to it. The floor was hard and cold, Tyler enjoyed it anyhow. Jackdaw was right back to doing whatever it was that she was doing, a quite normal thing, and he was right back to sleep, nothing plaguing him this time.

And he stayed asleep until the next morning.


End file.
